Prologue to Nemesis
by Aulianas
Summary: A prologue to a story I shall write. The story of the Nemesis. It all begins with Paul Thane, and his fight against the greatest evil of his universe. Morality is perspective. Good and Evil need not be exclusive.


A/N: This is the beginning of a series, as a prologue to (yet another) story. I decided to start with Superman, because I can.

DC Comics

Prologue to Anathema (Superman)

Part One of Three

Nemesis

A building in southern Metropolis explodes. A train derails. An alien criminal is loose in the city. All of this is normal in a city like Metropolis, but the citizens do not fear, for they know they are protected by Superman, the ultimate defender, said to be the most powerful hero in existence. The shining ideal for all superheros, he is powerful, he is moral, and he is a hero.

Everyone is secure in that knowledge, knowing that they shall continue to live another day, for in the space of a few minutes, the fire in the building goes out. The train is righted before it can crush the civilians. The criminal is captured before he can cause any more damage.

All is right in the city... until the broadcast. A tall man, with sharp features, in a black sweater and black slacks, appears on every television screen, every computer monitor, everything than can transmit a video signal. Even the radios broadcast his voice over the air.

He says his name was Paul Thane. And that he has a message for everyone.

"Clark Kent, Superman, Kal-El. He has many names. Many identities. All of them a paragon, be it physically or not. He has many titles. Last Son of Krypton. Defender of Metropolis. Husband of Lois Lane. Reporter. All of them grand, be it in one way or another. He has many powers. Flight, superspeed, superstrength, heat vision. All of them strong."

His voice is calm and clear, even as he approaches the shocking truth.

"Everyone looks up to him. Everyone sees him as the epitome of morality, the shining star in the night.

Everyone but me.

I know the truth. I know what he is. I know who he is.

He is Clark Kent. He is Superman. He is Kal-El.

He is seen as a angel.

But he is a demon.

He is a murderer. Even as I say these words, the memories flood back. The final day of Paul Thane. The final day of my delusion. The final day of the Racori.

The final day of my life.

Superman fought a powerful alien monstrosity named the Racori. It was immense, green, and insectoid. It could have leveled the city in it's attempt to kill Superman. And yet, even with it's malice, it's power, it's destruction, it's evil paled in comparison to Kent's. At least it showed it's true face.

In my memory I see my family, back when I was Paul Thane, get into the car for the final time. I see it happen again, and again, and again, burned into my soul the way only trauma can.

I see a relatively peaceful day, meaning that there were no explosions, no plots by Lex Luthor to kill Superman. There was only the Racori, but it was a minor threat. I see my family, preparing to visit the park, to see the site of Superman's false grave, as a bit of sight-seeing.

I see Kal-El, the Evil One, kill my family. My wife, my father, my sons. I see the true evil of Superman for the first time.

I do not know why I was spared. I do not know why I cannot sleep. Why I no longer eat. I no longer even know who I am.

Paul Thane died that day.

All I know is hatred.

Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent. Guardian, Paragon, Protecter of All That Is Weak..

Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent. Murderer, Demon, Tyrant Of All That Is.

There is no forgiveness. There is no mercy. There is no hope, no love, no happiness.

All their is, is pain and fire.

Superman will burn for his sins."

And everyone's beautiful daily lives were shaken.

And Superman was shaken the most.

The man continued.

"I personally challenge Superman. In three days, meet me in the park, exactly three hundred feet north from your supposed grave.

You will fight me, or I shall make this look like a peaceful day, as peaceful as the day you murdered my family."

As the man speaks, three portions of the city die. The video cuts to three images.

Lex Luthor. Braniac. Darksied.

All three of them, tied to chairs or chained to the floor, broken and bleeding. And then they disappear in a bright flash of white.

And so too do three blocks, one in each corner of the city. They just disappear, leaving extremely smooth crater in their wake. It was as if a sphere had been removed in the blink of an eye. Superman, as well as several top scientists, saw the removal, and knew immediately what it was.

An Anti-matter annihilation event. Not even Darksied could have survived. In a single fell swoop, the man who was once Paul Thane had just killed the three greatest threats to Superman, and destroyed large parts of the city.

He appeared back on the screen, a grim set to his face.

"Three days, Kal-El, or this city dies, to show your evil."


End file.
